Girlfriend
by casketbuiltfortwo
Summary: Haymitch has a girlfriend and needless to say, Effie isn't pleased. Songfic to Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" Rated T for language. Modern Day AU. Hayffie!


**A/N: I just had to write this. I'm currently in love with this song and it just screams Hayffie. Maysilee is supposed to be bitchy to make this work, so don't complain about OOCness! **

**Sorry if this sucks, it was written in about forty minutes and I'm feeling too lazy to proofread more than twice. Please forgive any mistakes. **

* * *

Effie Trinket sat at a small table in the coffeehouse. She wanted this day to be stress free after spending so much time at work. Things were hard lately, especially for those who worked for the popular magazine: _Capitol Couture_. So many models were quitting and it was putting so much pressure on everyone else, trying to find replacements.

Which brought Effie to the coffeehouse; it was the perfect place to just wind down with a nice cappuccino or latte. As Effie sipped her mocha latte, the small bell above the door made a tinkling sound as two people walked in.

Effie inwardly groaned. These were the two people she hoped to never run into: Haymitch Abernathy and his girlfriend, Maysilee Donner. The two of them sat down at a table that was not far from where Effie was sitting. Maysilee's back was to her as Haymitch was facing her.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one_

She didn't even understand why Haymitch wasted his time with Maysilee. She was most certainly not the girl for him! Effie and Haymitch were acquaintances, having worked together a few times when doing particular shoots for _Capitol Couture_. For the first shoot that he had been hired for, he had to find some models and he most certainly did not disappoint. The two of them had gotten to talking and honestly, Effie enjoyed his company.

But there was the issue with Maysilee, and Effie knew that her acquaintanceship with Haymitch could never be anything more. She didn't understand how they ended up together. They were total and utter opposites. Still, Effie kept out of their business as she should. And yet, her thoughts would occasionally stray.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Effie allowed herself to glance up from her coffee to the couple and saw that Haymitch was actually looking at her. She quickly looked down, turning her attention back to her book. But she could still feel his eyes on her. His beautiful gray eyes were just so hypnotizing.

No! She couldn't think like that. He was taken and she had to just back off. But what was the harm in only thinking? It wasn't as if she was actually going up to him while he was with his current girlfriend. And if she didn't at least think about him a little, she'd go insane. The man drove her nuts in the best way.

_You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_

___Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

She remembered when they had first met. He had given her the nickname: Princess. Effie always acted like she hated it. But secretly, it made her feel special. She was his princess. He didn't even call Maysilee that. He referred to her as sweetheart, but that was what he called everyone. Effie was his one and only princess.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"Are you even listening to me?" Maysilee snapped at Haymitch.

Haymitch immediately took his eyes away from Effie to meet Maysilee's gaze. "Sorry sweetheart. Bit distracted. Don't you want coffee or something? I mean, this _is_ a coffeehouse."

He regretted saying those words. "I'll go get coffee when I'm ready for coffee," Maysilee snapped and Haymitch resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Maysilee was lucky she was pretty; otherwise he would have walked away from her a long time ago. And there were times when they actually did get along. He'd crack a joke; she'd laugh that sweet little laugh of hers. But sometimes, the relationship did feel rather forced. It wasn't like with Effie. Everything just felt natural with Effie.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

He was looking at her again. Maysilee was off talking about something Haymitch honestly could not care less about. Effie wasn't paying attention; she was reading the book she brought with her instead.

Haymitch liked watching her read. The way she'd tune out the whole world and sometimes move her lips as her eyes traversed across the pages, as if quietly repeating a secret the book was telling her. It was fascinating to Haymitch.

Suddenly, Effie looked up and met his eyes. They both looked away at the same time and Effie could feel her cheeks becoming pink, embarrassed that she had been caught staring at him. She just wanted to snap her fingers and make Maysilee disappear like magic. Then it could be just her and Haymitch. Alas, such a thing wasn't possible, and she'd just have to deal with that he was with someone else.

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

"I change my mind," Maysilee said suddenly, standing up. "I don't want coffee. Besides, this place is too small and overcrowded."

Effie's heart sank as she watched Haymitch stand up and put Maysilee's coat on her as if he was nothing more than her servant. She could just tell by the look on his face as he did this that he was so close to snapping.

_Then snap, Haymitch_, she silently willed him. _Snap at her and leave her. _

There was such a strong urge to just stand up, tug him to her, and kiss him. It was horrible to think like that, Effie knew. Maysilee had never really done anything to her. Except keep Haymitch all to herself when she probably didn't even want him. And that was quite rude of her! She didn't think of Haymitch like Effie did. No one thought of Haymitch like Effie did.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?!_

Effie watched Haymitch and Maysilee leave the coffeehouse and let her shoulders sag in disappointment. She just had to accept that he would never be hers. He was with Maysilee Donner, though Effie couldn't fathom why. Whether she knew why or not, it wasn't her place to interfere. It was bad manners to get in the way of a relationship.

She supposed she would just have to deal with seeing him occasionally at work, even though it hurt her heart that he would probably never know how she felt.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

Suddenly, Effie could hear shouting outside and immediately recognized the voice as Maysilee's. Her brow furrowed as she wondered what in the hell that woman could be going on about now. Probably just another small tantrum over nothing; that was usually the case.

"I hate you Haymitch Abernathy!" Maysilee exclaimed at the top of her lungs. From the coffeehouse window, Effie could see her walk off in a huff. And Haymitch just stood there, watching her go and looking almost amused by it. He then walked back into the coffeehouse and much to Effie's surprise he strode right up to her.

"Hey there Princess. I know this is uh, well a little last minute. But it seems I'm free tonight and I know that you have nothing going on. How's dinner and a movie?"

_Hey! Hey!_


End file.
